True Loves
by Alisson White
Summary: Esta es una historia que demuestra los verdaderos amores.Mya Rose llega a mudarse a Mobius donde se enamorara de alguien que Amy sospechaba...


Hola a todos este es mi primer fic pero,espero que les guste,dejen reviews y quiero dejar en claro que los personajes pertenecen a SEGA y solo "Mya Rose" es un personaje creado por mi incluyendo al "Chao" que le puse de compañia este se llama "Night" Debido a que es negro y tiene los ojos rojos (pariente de shadow de seguro xD) bueno ya no quito mas tiempo.A comenzar!

Amores Verdaderos

Una bella eriza rosa caminaba por el parque "Silver Spring" el cual estaba situado en las rosas que volaban con el viento,sin compañia alguna esta se entretenia caminando sola disfrutando su espacio,hasta que llego una pequeña compañia...

Amy! Al fin te encuentro-Dijo una gata lila acercandose a Amy

Que pasa Blaze?-Pregunto Amy sin mirar a Blaze tranquila y serenamente

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Dijo Blaze,preocupando a aquella eriza que rapidamente paro de su caminata

Que paso?-Pregunto intrigada Amy

Calma,tranquila no es nada serio...De hecho es algo muy pero muy bueno,para ti-Dijo Blaze ocultando su emocion

Que es escupelo ya!-Grito Amy dejando de un lado su caracter de buena niña

Ok ok te dire...Tu hermana llego a Mobius!-Grito a los aires Blaze

Que! En donde esta dime! Dime!-Grito la eriza rosa

Esta en "Forest Apple"-Dijo serenamente la gata cuando se dio cuenta aquella eriza rosa ya se habia ido corrieno dejando una silueta de humo en su lugar-Hay esa eriza...-seguidamente Blaze se retiro tomando el camino opuesta al de Amy.

Finalmente Amy llego a Forest Apple,donde a lo lejos pudo divisar a una eriza fucsia claro a lo lejos,esta se veia muy tranquila descansando bajo un arbol de cerezos.

MYA!-Grito Amy corriendo hacia aquella eriza fucsia,y tambien haciendo que se despertara

A-Amy!-Dijo Mya algo tranquila sin dejar su postura esperando a que a eriza rosa llegara.Y esto paso luego...

Cuando llegastes a la ciudad?!-Pregunto la eriza rosa

Hace 3h 40min. Y 20seg.-Dijo la eriza fucsia muy segura

Whou! Pero dejando de lado eso tengo un millon de cosas que contarte!-Dijo muy alegre Amy

Ok empieza con decirme algo de...Sonic-Dijo Mya serenamente levantandose y colocandose frente a Amy

Q-Queee! Como sabes sobre el si nisiquiera te e comentado nada de...El...-Dijo Amy muy apenada

Lo se porque...Bueno no,no tengo idea p-pero siento,que...Bu-bueno en realidad no,no se pero se que el esta dentro de tu vida—Dijo la eriza fucsia

(INTERRUPCION DE LA AUTORA:Mya estaba vestida con un vestido rosa oscuro con adornos blancos,botas de tobillo con tacon color cafe,cabello amarrado ya que era largo hasta su cintura y con pestañeo y sombra de ojos bien sigamos)...

Si,si Mya So-sonic esta en mi,mi vida pe-pero el no siente NADA por mi,aunque yo si por el pues el...Tiene novia—Dijo tristemente Amy

Ni me lo digas...Sally Acorn...¿No?-Dijo Mya sintiendose orgullosa

¿Como lo sabes?-Dijo sorprendida Amy

Jejejeje...-Rio la eriza fucsia

O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-0-O

En otra parte de Mobius...

Oye sonic me pasas la llave tubo porfavor—Dijo un zorrito de dos colas cortez mente,el cual estaba bajo una maquina

Claro—Dijo un erizo azul buscando una llave y encontrandola—Toma-Dijo de nuevo el erizo dandole la llave a el zorrito

Gracias—Dijo el zorrito—Y bien Sonic a quien elegistes al final?!

Eh? a que te...Ouh...Eso...Buenoo tu ya sabes que a mi Amy no me gusta,me gusta...Pero como amiga,por otro lado Sally...-Antes de que Sonic pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por el zorrito

Sonic! Venga a la verdad! Admitelo te gusta Amy,no se lo neges a tu mejor amigo—Dijo el zorrito saliendo de la maquina y sentandose junto al erizo azul—Si no me dices la verdad,no sabre si confiar en ti...

Tails! Es la verdad te lo juro por...SONIA! Que es la verdad—Dijo Sonic sintiendose algo mal por perjudicar a su hermana

Ok ok confio en ti—Dijo Tails

A lo lejos de el taller de Tails se podia divisar perfectamente dos erizas caminando juntas charlando algremente,Mya y Amy por decirlo asi,se notaban perfectamente las curvas de Mya era como que si el vestido que usaba era perfectamente hecho a su medida por otro lado Amy tambien se encontraba en esa posicion. Finalmente las erizas llegaron al taller de Tails.

Hola chicos!-Dijo emocionada Amy

Hola Amy hola...Quien es ella?-Dijeron Sonic y Tails al unisolo

Chicos,ella es mi hermana...Mya!-Dijo mas alegre Amy

Bueno,un placer conocerte!-Dijeron Tails y Sonic de nuevo al unisolo

Si digo lo mismo—Dijo finamente aquella eriza fucsia. Sonic y Tails ocultaron su "Boquiabierto" debido a la bella voz de la eriza fucsia.

(INTERRUPCION DE LA AUTORA: Perdon por molestar pero solo queria aclarar que los ojos de Mya son verdes bueno solo eso)

Y en donde vivias antes Mya,o en donde vives ahora Mya?!-Pregunto con onda Sonic. Pero antes de que Mya pudiera decir algo Amy interrumpio.

Emmm esperen necesito hablar un momento con mi hermana—Dijo Amy llevandose hacia atras a Mya—Mya me estas quitando a MI Sonic!-Gritando en susurro

QUE! De que hablas?!-Grito en susurro Mya. Por atras Sonic y Tails asomaban la cabeza un poco a las erizas para ver de que hablaban

Hablo de que,cuando Sonic trata con onda a las chicas significa...-Dijo sin terminar la oracion la eriza rosa

Que! Que significa—Grito en susurro Mya

Que esta super ultra hiper completamente enamorado de ellas!-Grito un poco fuerte en susurro Amy

QUE!?-Dijo Mya

Finalmente,las erizas dieron la vuelta para ver a Tails y Sonic durmiendo

CHICOS!-Gritaron al unisolo las erizas haciendo que Sonic y Tails se despertaran

A que quien soy...A soy yo—Dijo Sonic confundido causando risas en las erizas

Oye faker tenemos que hablar—Dijo Shadow entrando al taller de Tails

Oye Shadow aprovechando que estas aqui te presento a mi hermana Mya—Dijo Amy jalando fuertemente del brazo a Mya

Si claro un placer conocerte Mya. Faker tenemos que hablar ahora!-Dijo casi gritando el oji-rojo

Que quieres ahora...!-Dijo Sonic levantandose de mala gana de de el sofa

Solo sigueme!-Grito Shadow

Dime que quieres!-Grito Sonic

Oye faker necesito que me ayudes a...Mover unos muebles de...Mi...Casa—Dijo Shadow muy apenado

Todos rompieron en carcajadas en ese instante.

QUE! Todo el mundo tiene muchas cosas que puede mover por si solo pero necesita AYUDA!-Grito Shadow

Ok ok te ayudo—Finalmente se retiraron ambos erizos

Humm...Al fin y al cabo ya que vi a Shadow,que paso con tu chao eh?-Dijo Amy confundida

Porque Shadow te recuerda al chao de Mya Amy?-Pregunto Tails

Porque el chao de Mya es color negro y tiene los ojos rojos—Replico Amy

Que impresionante.Y bueno donde esta tu chao Mya—Dijo Tails

Le pedi a Silver que lo cuidara unas horas mientras me ponia al dia con Amy—Dijo Mya

Genial!-Dijo Amy algo alegre

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otra parte de Mobius...

Chao Chao Chao—Gritaba a los aires el pequeño chao Night

Que tienes Night?-Pregunto Silver a Night

Chaooo...-Dijo tristemente el pequeño chao

Emmm...Estas triste porque...EXTRAÑAS A MYA!?-Dijo Silver acertando

CHAOOOO...-Grito Night dandole como 1000 puntos a Silver por haber acertado

Muy bien busquemos a Mya—Dijo alegre Silver

Silver buscaba y buscaba por todas partes a Mya hasta que la vio a lo lejos a la compañia de se acerco a ellas y saludo.

Mya,Night te extrañaba asi que te lo traje aqui—Dijo Silver señalando con su dedo indice a Night

Gracias Silver—Dijo Mya dedicandole una bella sonrisa a Silver y tomando entre sus brazos a Night

Bueno,hasta pronto—Dijo Silver retirandose

Hola Night me recuerdas?!-Pregunto alegre Amy

CHAO!-Dijo alegre Night asintiendo luego...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonic: muy bien Shadow ya esta este mueble

(INTERRUPCION DE LA AUTORA: De ahora en mas pondre las conversaciones asi ok me estaba artando con el sistema anterior)

Shadow: de acuero gracias faker—algo cansado

Sonic: Oye Shads porque no movistes esto tu solo poco a poco?

Shadow: No es de tu incumbencia!

Sonic: Venga! No te hagas de rogar!

Shadow: Por la hermana de Amy—Soltandolo asi como asi

Sonic: Oye que te traes con Mya?!-enojado

Shadow: Es que...Siento que ya la e visto antes...

Sonic: Que?!

"FlashBack de Shadow"

Caminando tranquilamente un erizo negro veia a lo lejos o mas bien espiaba a lo lejos a una bellisima eriza fucsia,esta se veia muy sospechosa,pero a Shadow no le importo lo mas minimo decidio acercarse a ella lo cual hiso.

Shadow: Hey nena,que te traes que te ves tan sospechosa

Mya: De que hablas...Y quien eres?-seriamente

Shadow: Es solo que te ves muy sospechosa y...Tu sabes...Estas junto a un...Club nocturno

Mya: Crees que soy una...

Shadow: No nada que ver solo queria asegurarme de que no lo fueras,no lo eres...Cierto?

Mya: Claro que no...Adios—desaparecio

Shadow: Espera! "Fin del FlashBack de Shadow"

Shadow: Si ella es la chica!

Sonic: Cual chica!?

Shadow: Faker pasa que...Hace 6 años fui a Crystal City a visitar a un viejo amigo de la infancia...Y vi a Mya junto a un Club Nocturno

Sonic: Entonces dices que Mya es una prosti...

Shadow: No lo aseguro faker!

Sonic: Pero creo que Mya no seria capaz de eso,tiene un gran cuerpo,porque desperdiciarlo en embarazarse de miles de idiotas cuando puede crear una familia con alguien independiente,porque desperdiciar esa bella sonrisa en alguien infiel porque amar con el corazon cuando en realidad te aman con el ego porque fingir amor cuando solo hay odio!

Shadow: Amen faker!

Sonic:...

Shadow: UN SEGUNDO!...No...No me digas que te enamorastes de Mya!

Sonic: QUE!...Oye pensandolo bien lo que acabo decir es como un poema jeje lo anotare luego

Shadow: No me cambies de tema faker dime...Te enamorastes de Mya!?

Sonic: Porque contarte sobre mi vida secreta!

Shadow: ...

Sonic: Estupido! Ok si sisi! Me enamore de Mya,pero quiero saber quien es antes de hacer algo mal!

Shadow: Lo dices por...Sally?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otra parte de Mobius...

Amy: Oye Mya?!

Mya: Que!

Night: ¿?

Night y Amy se sorprendieron a la manera de contestar de Mya.

Mya: Lo siento Amy no quise contestar asi es un pequeño problema. Puedes llevarte a Night un rato ne-necesito estar sola un momento

Amy: De acuerdo—Llendose con Night

Mya empezo a caminar,por todas partes ella conocia muy bien el lugar,pero como se le habia puesto la mente en blanco,fue al bosque que tenia Mobius de limite con Mobieus (Recuerden el mundo de los antis) Mya se coloco acostada en un arbol oscuuuro que estaba situado ya casi para cruzar el limite.

¿?: Nos vemos de nuevo hermosa

Mya abrio los ojos para encontrarse con practicamente un nemesis de su lista negra.

Mya: Que quieres ahora!

¿?: Que haces aqui sabes que si te ven te matan ¿no?

Mya: Tengo un problema personal Scourge

Scourge: Nena,yo te puedo ayudar

Scourge topo a Mya al arbol y se acerco a su cuerpo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver: Oye Blaze,que paso con Mya ¿eh?

Blaze: no tengo idea

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonic: Si...

Shadow: Quien lo abria dicho Faker,la odias!

Sonic: Ya deja de hablar...!

Shadow: Muy bien Faker largo de mi casa!

Sonic: ...

Shadow: Pero quiero decirte algo Faker...Si le haces daño a Mya la vas a pagar

Sonic: WTF...Que dices! Te gusta!?

Shadow: Nah! Eso no es de mi incumbensia enamorarme y eso sentimentalismo,la vida del perro...Bla bla bla bla...Lo digo porque a pesar de que Amy esta enamorada de ti te dara una buena paliza en el trasero y la hara multiplicada por 1000 ya que elegistes a su hermana y no a ella

Sonic: Whaou te-tenes razon Shads...Pe-pero que hago entonces

Shadow: Confia en tu corazon busca en lo mas profundo de tu agonia y mira si te ves con Mya o con Amy

Sonic: Whaou! Quien lo iba a decir Shads...Gracias!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

Mya: Que hace Scourge para!

Scourge se acerco mas a Mya obligandola a ver sus ojos,quedando como apunto de besarse

Scourge: Vamos...Se que no lo puedes evitar...

Mya: Scourge yo...

Antes de que Mya pudiera decir algo Scourge la beso no le correspondio...1...2...3...Despues de 3 segundos comenzo a tomo la cintura de Mya y Mya se sujeto de su acabaron.

Scourge: Venga! Te a gustado no?!

Mya: No te hagas ilusiones fue un actus bondadosus,y ademas me deje llevar...

Scourge: Antes de que te vallas se honesta conmigo...Crees que soy guapo?

Mya: Por supuesto Scourge pero si Rossy me ve aqui me mata Adios!

Scourge: Espera!

Mya se retiro corriendo a maxima velocidad y haci pudo salir a tiempo del "Limit Forest" como le llamaba ella.

Mya: ***Pensando* **Whaou no lo puedo creer,Scourge besa muy bien...En que rayos estoy pensando!

Mya corrio rapidamente hacia casa de Amy pero se topo con alguien...

Rossy the rascal: Vaya Vaya Vaya con que te estabas besando con mi Scourgy ¿no?

Mya trago saliva y muy nerviosa dijo:"No..." Se movio un poco hacia un callejon y empezo a correr.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow: ¿Por que me agradeces Faker?

Sonic: Por que en estos momentos son los que mas nesecito a...Mis padres...Y tu en este momento estas haciendo el papel de mi padre

Shadow: ¿? No,no te pre-preocupes Fa-Faker...

Sonic: Venga Shads! Admitelo te sientes adulado por tu peor enemigo y ahora no sabes que hacer y te diria cientos y cientos de cosas hasta que pudieras pensar en una,y asi tu pequeño ego te daria palmaditas en la espalda y todo estaria bien en tu mundo de maldad y frialdad...¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Shadow: De hecho...Si y mucho...

Sonic: Bien por mi...

Shadow: Hey Faker...Te dire algo...Estoy enamorado de una chica...Muy linda en mi opinion personal...Ahora necesito que tu me des un consejo...No entrare en detalles...Es Maria...

(INTERRUPCION DE LA AUTORA: En este Fic Maria es una eriza,no una humana,es rubia y suele usar un vestido celeste y unos tacones bajos azules con una diadema que hace juego,SIGAMOS!...)

Sonic: Whaou! Maria si ella es muy linda...Oye no escuchastes esto de mi...Pero le gustas a Maria!

Shadow: Como estoy seguro de que no me engañas Faker!?

Sonic: Bueno preguntaselo tu mismo y veamos que dice...

Shadow: Si sabes que...Lo hare ahora mismo!

Shadow estaba apunto de retirarse cuando de la nada aparecio Maria.

Maria: Hola Shads Hola Sonic!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0

Silver: ***pensando* Blaze...Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...Eres la mejor creacion del universo...Eres la mejor...Muy divina con esos ojos que te ponen a pensar...Que es lo que hice esta vez...**

**Blaze: ¿Silver,te pasa algo?**

**Silver: *Volteando a ver a Blaze* Que di-dices Blaze...Nah no me pasa nada es que...Olvidalo...**

**Blaze: Silver...Quiero decirte algo muy pero muy importante para mi...**

**Silver: Aja dime...**

**Blaze: Yo...Te amo! Porfavor no me rechazes**

**Dijo Blaze bajando la cabeza e intentando contener las lagrimas. Por otro lado Silver habia quedado hipnotizado por aquel legado que se habia convertido en una frase que resonaba en su cabeza.**

**Silver: Bla-Blaze...?**

**Pregunto nervioso aquel erizo plateado.**

**Blaze: Me vas a rechazar ¿no?**

**Dijo la gata lila subiendo su cabeza y dejando escapar una lagrima...Que al caer se convirtio en miles.**

**Silver: No...No,no es eso Blaze**

**Dijo Silver melancolico y sensible...**

**Blaze: Que! Entonces...Que...**

**Antes de que la gata lila pudiera terminar la frase,sintio como sus labios y los de Silver se juntaban formando un hermoso beso.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Mya corria por el callejon siendo perseguida por la perversa Rossy The Rascal. En ese momento Mya solo pensaba "****Por que...Por que me deje llevar por Scourge..."****Hasta que...**

**Rossy: Te alcance...!**

**Dijo la maniatica eriza tomando bruscamente el brazo de Mya.**

**Mya: Que queres!?**

**Rossy: Que te alejes de mi Scourgy**

**Dijo locamente la eriza rosada.**

**Mya: ROSSY! Entende me deje llevar!**

**Rossy: Hay si! Te dejastes llevar besandolo y correspondiendole no,no!**

**Mya: Mira Ross...Si no me soltas...Te hare daño...Scourge tambien te hara daño...Rechazandote! El no te quiere COMPRENDELO! Haci que andate y multiplicate por 0!**

**Amenazo la eriza fucsia con una cara de"****Soltame ya maldita..."**

**Rossy: Muy bien...Por piedad te dejare ir**

**Dijo tetricamente la eriza rosa soltando el brazo de Mya. Esta enseguida se marcho pensando ****"Esta ingenua se asusto de mi...JA! Para ser alguien tan maligna y perversa se asusta con mucha frecuencia..."**

**Mya se fue a casa de Amy para descansar un rato,con la compañia de una extraña sombra de arboles..**

**Mya: Hola Hermanita como estas!**

**Dijo la eriza fucsia entrando a la casa para luego ver a Amy durmiendo en el sofa con Night de pronto ella penso "****Haaaay...Que adorables..."****Con una vos aniñadda 0-0-0-0**

**Shadow y Sonic: Hola Mary!**

**Dijeron ambos erizos al unisolo**

**Sonic: Pasa algo Maria?**

**Maria: No,solo queria hablar con Shads**

Sonic: De acuerdo los dejo solos...

Dijo el erizo azul retirandose con una sonrisa anticipada a ser "Pervertida"...

Shadow: Que sucede Mary!?

Dijo intrigado aquel erizo negro

Maria: Te lo dire directamente Shads...Estoy enamorada de ti...

Dijo casi en susurro la oji-azul

Shadow: QUE!?

Pregunto con nervios Shadow

Maria: Porfavor no me rechazes...!

Suplico la eriza rubia bajandola cabeza

Shadow: Rechazarte?

Pregunto triste el erizo al ver a la chica de sus sueños derramando lagrimas...Por el...

Shadow: Pero si yo te amo

Dijo finalmente aquel erizo -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquella imagen era muy hermosa el erizo plateado y...La gata lila besandose...Hasta que se quedaron sin el oxigeno que necesitan para vivir y se separaron.

Blaze: Sil-Silver...Eso significa que me amas?!

Pregunto la bella gata lila iluminando su cara

Silver: Si...

Blaze: Si! Yupi! Oye Silver me ayudas a poner un cable en la bodega...Jaja que chistosa palabra cable...Cable,cable,cable,cable,cable...

Dijo la gata lila con una hermosa sonrisa e una hermosa poosee

**Alli todo el mundo estaba feliz,Scourge y Rossy se volvieron los mejores amigos y al tiempo novios,al igual que Maria y Shadow,por otro lado Sonic se quedo pesando: "Mya o Amy,Amy o Mya" Mientras tanto Mya pensaba "Que es esto que siento me,me gusta Sonic!" y Amy solamente "Mya me liquida Mya me liquida!"**

**Todo estaba bien y seguiria asi porque en este lugar...Solo hay Amores Verdaderos...**

**FIN...**

**Perdon si os a parecido una horrible historia...Pues es mi primer Fic lo siento por hacerlos perder su tiempo...Pero igual dejad sus Reviews y se despide de vosotros Alisson White,La proxima ve Z sera una mejor historia lo prometo,,,Bye...**

**Historia escrita por: Alisson White**

**Patrocinada por: **

**Productor: Alisson White**

**Editor: Alisson White**


End file.
